


Ringo in "My boyfriend is a sin"

by Lennon_Cuddlywump



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: John the fatass, John's a demon, M/M, Paul's an angel, Ringo's just a regular human, Seven Deadly Sins, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennon_Cuddlywump/pseuds/Lennon_Cuddlywump
Summary: Just a little something based on RPs between me and a buddy, John's the sin of gluttony who got sent to earth. But along the way he meets a short human with the bluest eyes he'd ever seen.
Relationships: John Lennon/Ringo Starr
Comments: 31
Kudos: 20





	1. Back on Earth

"So tell me again why I'm going to earth?"

"It's your time to find those who have committed wrongdoings and I'll list them to hell. You're assigned to the UK, after three months you'll return home."

The demon just nodded, struggling to fit into human clothes. Hard enough with his immense girth, but his belly maw wasn't cooperating either. "C'mon Mouthy, you'll be out on display sooner than you know it." He grumbled, stroking the side of his belly to keep it from biting through his suit. "I doubt humans are green and have horns, got any cosmetics?"

Pondering, he gave the chubby demon a heart shaped ring. "As long as you wear this, you can take on a human form. But please try not to gain too much, it won't grow along with you."

"I might be Gluttony, but even I know to pace myself. But only if it comes to disguising, once I get back I'll summon up the biggest banquet known to hell!"

"Now, on earth your name is John W Lennon, a baker who specializes in sweets such as cakes and doughnuts. I had a home built as well as a headquarters disguised as a cake shop where you'll be summoned to."

"Yeah yeah, I got that. No need to worry about me Dad, I'll be fine up there. Ain't nothing gonna get in my way!" Then in a flash, John found himself in a human house in Liverpool. "Aw, being a human made me shed some of my luxurious blubber, at least I won't need this stupid thing when it's just me around."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Richard? You've been working overtime a lot more lately."

"I know Eppy, but I gotta pay Mom's hospital bills somehow. Jeez it's like they get higher every day.." Richard Starkey muttered.

"You could have just asked for a raise."

"I didn't want to seem like a burden.. Besides, I got no one to go home to."

Brian felt sorry for the young man, he knew he was struggling after old Elsie Starkey broke her hip. Once it was time for him to go, he gave him a little extra to help. "Oh Eppy.. I don't think I can-"

"You can and you do need this. Just think of it as a gift from me to you."

"Aw.. Bye Eppy."

Picking up his bags, Richard made his way out the door and back to his home. "Hm? I never noticed that bakery there, I could give it a try tomorrow.. Now I just need some rest."


	2. Knockout

As Richard was approaching his house, he didn't notice some shadows in the nearby alleyway. "Hey there little man, where you off to in such a hurry?" A voice called.

"Um.. I just gotta head home, it's dark out." The blue eyed man muttered, trying to move away from the voice. But he was grabbed and pulled into the dark. "Hey! Lemme go!!"

"Your money or your life shorty." A mugger sneered, pulling out a jackknife. "Ain't nobody for miles around here."

Or that's what he thought, turns out a certain pudgy undercover demon was making his way to his own home. That is until he heard Richard's screams, he knew whatever was nearby definitely was going to be on the Devil's list of hell's newcomers. "If they ain't armed I can take 'em no problem."

Waddling into the alley, he was instantly met with three muggers and a passed out Ringo. "And just what do you think you're doing?"

"None of your business far as we're concerned, get lost!"

"Well while I'm here, I think it is my business." John smirked, preparing to take off his ring in case things escalated. "You just got knives? I've dealt with worse."

The three attempted to surround him, but what they didn't think was they'd be up against a sin. His large belly bumped them all away, grinning alongside it's master. "Now, leave that guy and maybe you can be spared a terrible fate."

"R.. Run!!" Smirking at a job well done, John reverted back to his human form and picked up the still unconscious Richard. "Looks like he won't wake up for a while now, I should take him to my place."

\-----------------

Once he finally awoke, Richard was shocked to find himself in someone else's bed. "Ah! Where am I?" Getting out from under the covers, he slowly made his way to the kitchen where a plump younger man was kneeding bread dough. "Um.. Hello?"

"Looks like you're finally awake. Took quite a beating last night." John smiled, waddling over to him. "Name's John."

"Oh.. Is it already tomorrow? Ah! My Mum must be so worried! I call her every night, I didn't-"

"Hey, it's alright. You can use my phone. I bet you care for her a lot."

"I do.. She's the only family I got. I can't lose her so soon."

"Oh.. Well, don't lose faith, there's still a chance she can survive."

"I know, but not without a bunch of expensive treatments. I work overtime just to pay each of her bills."

John couldn't help but feel pity for the older man, he placed a pudgy hand on his shoulder. "I can offer you some cash, least I could do after seeing ya all beat up."

"I really don't-"

"I insist, your ma needs it more than I do."

"Well.. She does.. You're being so nice to me, and we only just met."

"I don't even know your name yet."

"Oh right! I'm Richard."

"Richard hm? Got a lot of rings on ya. Mind if I call you Ringo?"

"Ringo?. I was thinking of selling these to help pay, but these belong to my family.."

"Keep 'em. They obviously mean a lot to you."

"Alright."

Checking out the kitchen counter, Ringo noticed plenty of different pastry doughs sitting on the counter. "You some kind of baker?"

"Yep! The chocolate croissants are a big seller here. You want one?"

"If you don't mind, I haven't had anything to eat for hours now."


	3. Appreciate

Ringo really wanted to pay for the bag of chocolate croissants John offered him, but the younger man insisted that he could have it for free. "I got more than enough to satisfy my own needs, you and your mum are going through some rough times and can't afford to lose any cash. Next time you come around I'll offer discounts."

"T. Th.. Thanks. I better be off now, I'll need to get to mum and tell her I'm alright." Picking up his bag, Ringo made his way out the door and rushed off to the hospital.

Old Elsie Starkey was laying on her cot, she wasn't quite as sick as when Ringo last saw her, but she was still struggling to walk. "Richard? Is that you?"

"Yes Mum, I came as fast as I could.. Sorry I couldn't call yesterday."

"You look like you were in a mad tussle. I was worried you were snatched!"

"I nearly was, but whoever was attacking got scared off somehow. It was a miracle that I got out alright."

"Maybe you have a guardian angel watching over you, that's how you got through all those illnesses you had as a kid. Your grandfather didn't nickname you Lazarus for nothing now." Elsie smiled, reaching over to caress his cheek. "Oh? What's that you got there?"

"Just some croissants, a baker found me out cold and offered me these as a gift. He was really kind, letting me stay at his home and even giving me free food. Maybe he's my guardian angel."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he were. Mm, those sure smell good. Now that I'm finally off that liquid diet, I'd love to have some real food in me."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"This place is bustling full of customers! Looks like my little shop is a hit." John remarked as he kept all the orders coming. Word of the best cake shop in town passed around, now flocks of hungry passerbys just had to stop and try all the goodies he had in store.

Of course being a demon meant he had no real use for all their cash, so he had to lower the prices soon enough. "I wonder if Ringo could use any of this excess money. It's not like I'll ever need to buy anything, it's all sent up from home." He thought once it was finally closing time.

A familiar face walked by and smiled. "It's it too late to get more croissants?"

"I'm afraid they're all sold out, but I do have a little something I was thinking of adding to our stock. You won't mind taste testing it would you?"

"Just as long as it's not too heavy. My boss Brian treated me to dinner and I'm so stuffed right now." Poking his bloated belly for emphasis.

Smiling, John lead him inside and got out a chocolate fudge cake with coconut shavings on top. "I made this with coconut flour, thought it would be good for those who can't eat gluten."

Taking a bite, Ringo was in pure bliss from how delicious it was. He didn't know how he did it, but everything John made was tastier than any other treat he ever had. "So.. So good! Ooh.. I know I shouldn't overeat but I'm craving more already."

"A few more couldn't hurt. I mean, I overstuff myself all the time." Pooching out his belly as he responded.

Picking up a few more, Ringo swallowed them all down, feeling his gut grow heavier once he was finished. "Oooooh.. I feel like I might burst soon."

Laying him down on the counter, John gently kneeded his belly, smirking as the older man let out a few burps. "There we go, feeling better?"

"Much better now. But I think I'm too full to head home.."

"Well then you can stay with me tonight. I'm always happy to have you over."

Smiling, John carried him over to his home, laying him down in bed. "Sleep well, I'm just gonna go lock up the shop but I'll be back."


	4. The Angels Sing

Days have past since that faithful moment John and Ringo met, things have been going more smoothly at the latter's workplace. He couldn't understand why, but John seemed to be more than willing to share his earnings to pay for his bills. "He always tells me he has more than enough to satisfy himself, but I want to do something for him in return, seeing how much he did for me."

As Ringo was finishing up his shift, John was looking into a mirror to Hell. It was hung on the basement wall where no one else could see, the frame was a raven black with glass snakes slithering out at about. "Hey Dad, just wanted to say things are going well up here. Already found three candidates for hell in one day! And I think that weirdo obsessed with Catcher In The Rye is hell material too."

"I see, and it looks like you've been growing plumper those past days. I sure hope you didn't run into any distractions up there." The hidden figure in the mirror replied, eying John's plumper than usual belly. "Like say, a new type of sweet you plan on bringing down here."

"Distracted? Oh you're such a kidder! You know I value this mission more than anything else, snacking in between days won't change a thing." John grinned. "I got more than eight weeks left to find more sinners and other wrongdoers to send down to the depths of Hell."

"Well then, hopefully there won't be as many as last year, had to buy more land from purgatory in order to house them all. Thank god some of them managed to be forgiven enough to be relocated to heaven."

"Speaking of Heaven, I wonder what anyone does up there. Everything's all clouds or blue sky? I'll take my magma tub and hellcat any day!"

"Tim misses you dearly John, but Cynthia and Stu have been working to keep him well fed and groomed. Oh! I best be off now, you stay focused on your mission now."

But it seemed like he wasn't the only one on a mission.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You say a sin made his way onto earth itself?"

"That's right, it's Gluttony himself. It seems like he's out trying to influence mortals into going to hell. You both are assigned to spy on him, report everything you see. If he tries to coax any humans into his sinful life, you interfere without question."

The two angels simply bowed before flying down to the UK, more specifically Liverpool.

"Paul, George. You watch yourselves out there."


	5. Heaven and Hell

Sooner than he knew it, Elsie made a successful recovery but still needed to stay at the hospital a while longer. Now Ringo had some money to spend on something special for her, as well as a certain chubby baker boy he had to thank for paying the bills. "I bet he'd love this, oh! The reservation is for six, hope I got something nice enough to wear for that night." He thought as he looked through his closet.

He had his best rings out on the counter, but a suit was still nowhere to be seen. Not one good enough for a fancy restaurant anyways. "This one's too big, and this here has a bunch of ketchup stains. Ooh, I don't have anything for the occasion! Maybe John has something I can borrow."

On his way to the bakery, he noticed a new thrift shop just a block over. "Two new buildings in one week? Wow, business booms real fast these years." Ringo smirked as he entered. Soft, gospel music played as he entered and lucky for him, a rack full of clean suits and ties were in front.

"Oh! This red one is perfect!" He exclaimed, picking it up. "And only three and a half pounds? That's quite a deal, I wonder why everything is so cheap nowadays?"

Picking up the red suit and a matching red tie, Ringo brought it over to the cash register. "Something for a date?" The owner smiled.

"Oh you bet! At a lovely restaurant with the best sweets in town, well second best compared to the Chocolate Hoglet."

"You mean that bakery that opened just a few days ago? That seems like a very interesting place."

"You ought to try it out sometime, it's all so good for such low prices. I don't think I got your name sir."

"Oh I'm Paul McCartney, I live for giving to those in need." He smiled, watching as Ringo left. "Aha, I found you Gluttony."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Richie, this is a wonderful surprise! I never got to eat out ever before. I just loved my own cooking too much." John grinned with glee, he was in a dark green suit that just barely fit over his round belly. "I wonder if they have anything deep fried here."

"You sure love to eat, sure smells good here. First we better order appetizers, oh! The garlic breadsticks sure sound good, but so does the olive bread with toasted sesame seeds on top."

"How about we get both then? I can handle plenty of grub." John offered, pooching out his belly for emphasis. "I'll have me fish and chips, shrimp pasta with rose sauce, with a side of shallot filled mashed potatoes balls and wild rice."

"That much huh? Well good thing couples eat half price tonight. I'll just have some stuffed mushrooms and a Greek salad on the side. I had a few of your croissants before we came, I couldn't help myself to them."

John just chuckled as they ordered their food, along with their drinks. What they didn't know was that someone was watching them, one of the waiters that is. "Looks like someone has been influenced already, he won't be happy to hear this."

"Oi! Waiter! We need a refill on bread." John called.

"John that was the third bread basket you plowed through. Won't you be too stuffed for our main course?"

"I've eaten way more than this." He grinned, pulling Ringo into a bear hug. "So anyways Mr.. Uuh."

"George, George Harrison. And I'll get you your bread along with your orders." But afterwards he snuck into the bathroom and opened up his cross, revealing a hologram of his partner, Paul. "It's definitely Gluttony, even in a human disguise I'd recognize that paunch anywhere."

"I checked out that bakery and it was definitely owned by him. He's possibly tainting the food to be addictive to humans, that human he has with him might be his partner in crime. We need to get him out of the picture first, that way John won't have any help for his plan to send everyone here to hell."

"Alright, I'll keep a big eye on that guy for sure. You can count on me to make sure they never do anything sinful." George grinned, watching the two having their meal.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think you're starting to influence my appetite.." Ringo moaned, stroking his now red and swollen belly. "I never eaten this much before."

"Aye, you had only a teaspoon compared to my empty plates." He purred, unbuttoning his jacket to show off his soft, fleshy belly. "Hope you're not too stuffed for pudding. I'll have the chocolate flan with whipped cream on top."

"Oooh.. I think I'll just have a cup of espresso, I'm too full for anything."

Of course that didn't last long, with how good the flan looked. "I guess a few spoonfuls wouldn't hurt."

Smiling, John spoonfed him the remaining flan. "Good huh? We should come back here sometime again soon!" He exclaimed, getting up to pay the bill.

"Oh! I was hoping to pay, since it's my treat."

"Hmm, how's about we pay together?"

And so it was settled, they split the bill and made their way out. "You gave me a lovely treat at this restaurant, it's only fair I let you stay at my home."

"It was a nice place, tomorrow I'd like to take you to see my place." Ringo couldn't help but find the plump man cute, his adorable waddle, his plump face that lit up whenever he smiled and that's not even getting into his soft, plush belly. "I hope your bed is strong enough for me."

"I bet it could handle both of us. C'mon in."

Of course, they were oblivious to the four glowing eyes watching their every move.


	6. Birthday Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY RINGO STARR

Opening his eyes, Ringo smiled as he found John all curled up in his arms. " _Aw, he really is cute. Good thing it's my day off today, I hope it's John's too. I'd like for him to come see my house_." He thought, stretching as he got out of bed.

" _Phew.. Looks like I've been packing on the pounds since I started staying with him_." Looking into the mirror, Ringo noticed his face grew round and soft, his belly had a paunch that rolled over his waistband and his jeans were much tighter than before. " _I guess that's what happens when your best friend is the best baker in town_."

Hearing a loud yawn from the bed, Ringo smiled as John awoke. "You had a good snooze Ringo?"

"Best sleep I ever had actually, y'know, you've been nothing but kind to me. Are you like an angel or something?"

It took John all his might to hold back his laughter. "I guess you could say that. I just love to bake, and I think I like you too."

"Aw.. I don't think I ever met a sweeter man, oh! I almost forgot, you wanna come over to my place sometime soon? Since I've been here quite a lot. It's not much but I call it home."

"I'd love to! But first I gotta get some orders delivered, can't have all those customers waiting. I'll be there around eleven, that sound good to you?"

"That sounds perfect! I'll see ya at eleven."

With that Ringo was out the door and making his way back home, to his surprise he found his mother's car parked up front. " _Oh? I wonder what she's doing here. I thought she wasn't supposed to leave the hospital until at least three more days_."

Upon opening the door, he was greeted with blasts of streamers and noisemakers galore. "Happy birthday Richie!!!" Elsie cheered, pulling him into a bear hug. "Did you forget it's your 23rd today?"

"Oh! I almost did.." Ringo blushed, how could one forget their own birthday? "Did the doctors let you go today to give me a birthday cheer?"

"Actually I made a full recovery and now I'm back home. It really is a miracle all this happened."

"Or maybe someone up there really likes us. I know John does, I think he's got a thing for me. Is it just you here?"

"Your stepfather Harry is in the kitchen, he's set all the presents down on the table. Unfortunately we didn't have time to get a cake."

"That's just fine Mum, I had quite a lot to eat at the Chocolate Hoglet. Hopefully John gets some time out of his day to come visit."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the bakery, John couldn't help but feel that someone was watching his every move. He was tense the whole day, but hoped he could loosen up before heading over to see Ringo. "Grr.. I'm sensing angels, what could they want with me?"

Once the coast was clear, John reverted to his demon form, luring the two angels into the building. "I see you have an interest in me. Sorry but I'm taken." He snickered.

"Tak-you mean that human you tainted?"

"Tainted? I got no idea what you're talking about, but I didn't do anything to him. He came to me."

"You can't fool us, Gluttony. We know you're planning on luring whoever enters into hell! We're here to cleanse them of their sins."

"I hate to break it to ya, but all I do is sell goodies and see whoever is best fit for the eternal flames and scorpion laden pits of hell. And not by luring them in, that's a Jinn's job."

Paul and George still weren't convinced. "We were sent by god to keep you under close watch. Try anything with that short human, and we'll banish you back to the depths from where you came." The older angel growled, leaving.

"Pft, typical angels. No free will ya got." He thought. "But now to get that birthday cake over to this address, I can worry about those two later."


	7. Special Delivery

"Boy that cake was the greatest! How do you make it all so good?" Ringo moaned, rubbing his stuffed belly. 

"All in my cooking skills. I put all my heart into everything I make, I bake to make everyone happy." John smiled, he delivered a double decker marble cake topped with whipped cream and chocolate covered strawberries. "You did like it didn't you?"

"I loved it! There isn't anything you made I didn't like, except the creme caramel. But that's only because I hate caramel. Oh! Can you spend the night at my place tonight? Since I stayed at yours."

"That I can, the shop is closed tomorrow so we can spend the rest of day together as well. If ya want anyways."

"Now that I don't have to worry about paying any more bills, I can call Brian and ask for time off. Must have accumulated around a hundred vacation days by now."

"I don't think ya ever told me where you worked."

"Oh just some publishing company, I work as an editor for the work everyone sends in. The latest one is some sort of adaptation of Noah as a comic, I'm surprised how accurate it is to the biblical tale."

"Heh, that old story? The flood was highly exaggerated if you ask me, if it could fit two of each animal then how come Noah didn't them all?"

"Or the dinosaurs, if the asteroid didn't get them all that millions of years ago. Aw well, I'm pretty exhausted from that party. I'm gonna hit the sack early, you coming?"

"You know it!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile near the Chocolate Hoglet, the two angels snuck inside and were turning everything upside down. "There's gotta be something he's hidden away in here." Paul grunted, lifting a large cake off its pedestal.

"Doesn't smell tainted to me, you think maybe he meant what he said?"

"George, we were always taught that demons are all evil. He's lying and I know it! Wish Jane was with us, as the virtue of Temperance she could counter his influence."

George was still unsure, he didn't know why, but he felt that the gluttonous demon was telling the truth. "Well I'm sure they don't mean any harm. What if the other sins have been down here before and we didn't notice?"

"Really?"

"Well.. It was just a thought, we've searched every nook and cranny but found nothing. We can go home and tell him there's nothing to worry about."

The older angel however wasn't convinced. "What about that human he's always with? He might know him most, we need to get all the info we can out of him!"

"But how? We can't just torture him, we all know it's useless."

"What we need is to lure him somewhere away from that demon. We can get him into our hideout, we have a lie detector there."

"Good, but it'll take a lot of convincing to get him in there. What if he doesn't know John's a demon?"

"Keeping secrets from him? Well then we'll just have to tell him. He won't step a foot near that fatty again."


	8. Angelnapped

Before Ringo made his way to John's house, he thought it'd be a good gesture to buy him a little something, since he was already showered with baked goods and gifts galore. "Aw, these are some pretty flowers. I bet he'll love these."

He knew the younger man enjoyed the colour green quite a bit, so he tried looking for a bouquet of them. "Hmm.. Aha! These green chrysanthemums look lovely. Oh, and they smell nice too."

Upon buying them, Ringo found himself yanked into a dark alleyway. "Hey! If you're thinking of mugging me I'll let ya know, there's a guardian angel above that won't like this!"

But the two dark figures just covered his mouth and dragged him into the old thrift shop from before. "Hey wait.. Aren't you the owner of this place? And you! You're our waiter! What's the big idea bringing me all the way here?!" The short man snapped.

"You have no idea what he's doing to you?" Paul grunted, tying poor Ringo to a chair. "Look at yourself! You've already been influenced enough to pack on the pounds."

"Influenced? You mean John? What's he got to do with anything? He's just a baker and a loving friend.. Maybe more than friend seeing the tags on this story."

"More than friends you say? Well that makes two sins you've committed! Lust alongside Gluttony, we know since you've been hanging around with the latter."

"What the hell are you talking about? You think I'm committing sins? And that I'm somehow in contact with one?"

"Have you never noticed he's always overweight and doesn't make any attempt to lose weight and control his appetite?"

"So? He just happens to enjoy eating and taste tests all his delectable treats. That doesn't make him some kind of weird monster, you act much more like sins than he does!"

"Grr.. How dare you claim that about us! We happen to be Angels, the one whom you claim to be your guardian us none other than a sinful demon. He's trying to get you to go to hell with him!"

But Ringo was still unconvinced, there's no way that sweet young man could be a demon. He hoped that John would notice he was missing and come save him from the two crazed kidnappers.

\-----------------------------------------------

Thankfully he did, John's demonic senses could tell that those two angels were up to something. "And Richie's never late when it comes to me, I better go out looking for him."

Closing up the bakery, he made his way around town, following the scent of angels. It led him right into their lair, thankfully no one else seemed to be around at the time. "Time to get my Ringsie to safety!"

Knocking down the door, Ringo smiled widely seeing him here to save the day. But the two angels weren't sharing the same reaction, as they lunged over to the disguised demon. "So you think you could just waltz on in and steal him from me?!"

"Steal? We're cleansing him of your influence!"

"You still think I had orchestrated a convoluted plan to make Ringo fat? All I did to the food was make it taste good."

Noting the ring on him, Paul yanked it off with all his might, forced John into his true form. "Maybe now he'll believe us."

Desperately trying to reclaim his ring, John was held back as Paul and George reverted to their more angelic forms. "You see now Ringo? We're your real angel guardians. This fiend is none other than a dirty demon!"

"Well.. He looks like a demon, but he's acted far more angelic than you ever been. He's been a genuine boyfriend to me for so long, if he truly was a demon he'd have left me to die the day we met. But he saved me, gave me a home and all the cash I needed to help my mum."

John was surprised to hear this, he was certain that if Ringo found out, he'd be a goner. "Aw.. Let's get out of this madhouse Richie." Reclaiming his ring, the two waddled away. Or they were about to.

"Just one sec John. Let's take them with us, I think we should give them some sort of punishment for what they did." Ringo smirked. "Got any of those croissants left?"


	9. Devil's Food Cake

"And just what do you plan on doing my dear Richie?" John smirked, his belly mouth growling at the two angels. "Does it happen to involve more of my delightful goodies?"

"That it does Johnny boy! They look so malnourished and bony. What they need is to try some of your treats, then they'll know they aren't tainted."

With that, John snatched Paul and George, carrying them under his flabby arms over to the Chocolate Hoglet. "It just so happens that I made a marbled angel and devil cake just before coming over. It should be ready now, shall I add on some frosting?"

"Umm.. I don't think-"

"How about just some whipped cream? Can't overpower the succulent cake now can we?" Ringo smirked, looking over at the angels tied together. "See how you like being tied against your will?"

The cake was rolled out, the scent captivating them. Paul tried his hardest to resist, but it got too much for him to handle. George however caved into the scent almost instantly, being the more glutinous of the pair. "Go on, have a slice. I can assure you no demon magic went into making it, just plenty of love and chocolate."

Still unsure about what was to come, the pair picked up their forks and slowly but into the cake. "Good right?"

"It.. It is, it's absolutely delicious! But I'm still unconvinced this was completely untainted, you demons are a tricky bunch, always coaxing those who don't know better to sin."

"I don't know Paul, they seem harmless enough to me. And this is the best tasting cake I've ever had!"

"George! It's tempting you to sin!"

However, the pair couldn't resist for longer than a few seconds and instantly went for more. Polishing the whole thing off and patting their now round bellies. "I.. I can't believe I just did that. Committing the sin of gluttony."

"It's just one cake, an enormous one but still just one. You can work it off in no time at all, but more importantly, are you now convinced that the sweets are just ordinary cake foods?"

"I'm still unsure.. Well Paul is anyways, I believe you guys."

"Still doesn't eh? How about I take you into the kitchens and show you how it's done?"

Waddling behind him, John smirked and got out everything he needed. "Now, I'll show you how it's done."

As such, more cakes, cookies, croissants and doughnuts were made and stuffed up the angelic pair. Their bellies stretched their robes, tearing them at the seems. Then came the fattening of their behinds, Paul's already large rear now sagged down to the floor, George's jiggled about as it grew, but still stayed firm.

Their thighs grew so flabby they completely covered up their lower legs, their arms gained quite a number of fat rolls as well. Finally their cheeks puffed up and their chins tripled. "Ooooooh.. I don't think I can take any more cake.." Paul moaned, laying on his side.

"What do you think Richie? Have they been fed enough?"

"I think so Johnny, but I don't think they're fit to go back to their jobs." Ringo smirked.

"I'm sure they are, angels don't even have a physical form. Not up in heaven anyways."

"Grr.. Don't remind us, but as virtues, we get to look human. Burp!!"

But John just chuckled and rolled them away. "And go tell your boss that he's got nothing to worry about. Just a human in love with his baking demon."

"Fine fine.. We were about to leave anyways.." And thus the two angels and their store disappeared without a trace.

"Hopefully that's the last we see of them. Ooh, are those flowers I smell?"

"Huh? Oh right! I got you these, I had more, but some of them dropped when those guys kidnapped me. I wanted to give you something special after everything you did for me."

John didn't know what to say, not that he had to, his response was to kiss Ringo right on the lips. "I've never met a more sweet human than you."

"And I've never met a more lovely demon."


	10. Heavenly Appetites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This here is a more Paul and George centric chapter, enjoy!

High above the clouds was the eternal paradise known as heaven, or Jannah to some. Now that the two angels were certain that the gluttonous Johnny and his boyfriend mean no harm, they found no use remaining on earth and returned home. The lesser angels, shown as bright balls of light were there to greet them immediately, among them was Jibril, the personal messenger to the big man himself.

"The demon down there proved his innocence, the devil didn't send him down to encourage others to sin." George announced. "Bet you got some good news for us too, since you're always the one to come around and keep the humans happy."

"Your caretaker is awaiting you, and it seems you both had trouble keeping your weight down. Especially you, you should restrain yourself better like Charity." Jibril remarked, rolling them down the cloudy hills and over to a young angel. "Brian, your boys have returned, but they're in dire need for your care. Take them to the springs and cleanse them, he still has his eye on the sin down there."

Before you ask, why yes! This is the same Brian from all the way back in the beginning of the story, he was the one chosen to be Ringo's guardian angel once his two little virtues grew up and could live on their own. "Oh my.. It seems like you both had the time of your lives while you were down there. Hopefully that demon wasn't causing too much trouble."

"Nah, he's a fat glutton but harmless enough. How did you even know he was a demon? That was some convincing disguise he had on right there."

"Well I have had a run in with some fierce demons in the past, I can now tell one from a mile away. I'm just glad you boys aren't hurt, but it does seem like you may need to go on a diet for a while. I'll make you some nice pasta while you both bathe." He smiled, rolling his boys over to a hot spring.

"But I don't really feel dirty.." George remarked.

"I meant literally, you got dust all over your nice new wings." Brian joked, but when he left his smile faded. "Another sin, and he still doesn't know.. It's for the best I suppose, but it still doesn't seem right."

"Eppy? You feeling alright?"

"Ah! Oh, it's just you George M. It's about little George. After what happened while he and Charity, well, he now prefers Paul were down there."

"Has something to do with that sin doesn't it?"

"In a way really.. But he didn't hurt him, nor did anything happen in return."

Geo M was about to respond when the round angels came bouncing back, soaking wet but sparkling clean. "So when we gonna eat? All that cake can go through one's digestive system real quick."

"Right right! Better get to it."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once their bellies had been filled, Paul and George settled in for the night. "So what's this about George? You seemed pretty worried about him when he and Paul were assigned to watch Gluttony."

"He's closer to John than he may think. Have you heard the whole story of the seven sins?"

"Ah yes, after Lucifer assumed control over Hell, he settled down and had seven eggs with a goat demon. They each hatched into a deadly sin, Lust being the first, then came Pride, afterwards was Wrath, Avarice, Envy, Sloth and Gluttony were hatched together."

"Not just them, there was a youngest. But Lucifer was to have no more than seven children, especially if the eighth was half angel."

"Eighth sin.. That would be Despair, you don't mean-"

"He was taken and sent up to heaven, raised alongside Charity. He doesn't know about his past, about his seven older brothers and sisters down there, but I think he should know if he sees Gluttony again."


	11. Desperately Seeking Gluttony

Snoozing away up in the clouds were the two little angels, well more like one angel and another who's only part angel (Not that he knew). The latter was dreaming of none other than the sin they were tasked with spying on, and in just a moment he'll find out why.

"Ah! What are you doing in my dream?!" George panicked, backing away from John.

"Your dream? I'm pretty sure this is mine when I fell asleep, what brings you here to hell's dreamscape?" The obese, green demon smirked. "Came back for more cake?"

"I.. I umm.. I don't know what's going on here, where's Paul?! Paul!!"

Seeing the poor angel in distress, John waddled over and held him tight. "Hey, I won't hurt ya. You found that out just yesterday when Ringsie and I filled you and your brother up real good. It's gonna take a week and a half for all the weight to be shed."

As he held onto the demon, an odd surge of energy rushed through his nerves, causing him to back away and covering himself. Looking down, George noticed his skin was turning dark purple. "Ah! What did you put in that cake?!"

"No demon magic, I already shown ya. Maybe it was whatever you eat up in heaven?"

"Brian would never poison us! And I don't know anything that could change my skin tone.."

He then felt his hands stretch and his fingers fuse together into giant mantis claws, afterwards came his legs forming into multiple body segments with dozens of tiny millipede like legs popping out of the sides. "Wha.. What's happening to me?! I'm turning into a bug!"

Finally his lower canines elongated into fangs, poking out of his mouth and going up to his cheekbones. "I.. I.."

John didn't know what to think after that long transformation, all that was left of the former angel were his wings, halo and hair. "You're half demon, didn't anyone tell you that?"

"No.. I always thought I was just a regular angel like everyone else. I thought I could have been a virtue like Paul, but all this time I was a stinking demon.."

"Half demon, you still got angel blood in ya.. Hmm, wait. I remember dad bringing up an eighth sin, he was so sickly he needed angel blood to keep him alive. But since he was told to never have more than seven kids-"

"Eighth sin?. You think..... I might be that sin? I'm Despair?.. But I.. What about Paulie? And Brian and George M? I can't let them see me like this! What if they kick me out? What if they start thinking of me differently?! What if.. What if.."

Waddling forward, John held him close to his plush belly. "Hey, Ringo accepted me when he found out I was really Gluttony, so you can bet your buds would have no problems too."

"I.. I guess, but I still worry."

Looking at the sky, he saw the sun rise, knowing his dream was ending. "I just hope I can change back before they notice."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my.. It seems something shed your angel form.." Brian muttered as George awoke, still in his demonic state. "What happened?"

"Ah!! Brian! Please don't be mad! I saw Gluttony in my dream and ended up transforming into this! And then he says I'm a sin too! A Despair sin.." George squeaked, trying to bite back his tears.

"Georgie?. Brian told me when I saw you transform in your sleep. Even if I always knew you were a sin, you're still my brother." Paul assured to him. "We grew up together, so we stick together."

Smiling sadly, George skittered into his arms and snuggled tight, watching his sharp claws. "But is there any way for me to change.. Umm, into something more angelic?"

"Ah, you may be a demon, but you're an angel too, so you must have an angel state along with your demonic one. But I think we should see someone who can explain better, but we can't let anyone know we're going."


	12. Hellish Vacation

With George now knowing about his demonic blood, he knew he had to keep it on the down low. All the other angels thought of him as one of them and the higher ups were certain he had no clue of his past. Once he finally calmed his nerves, he found out he was able to swap between his demon and angel forms anytime, but now his angelic state gave him a small demon tail.

"In my dream, John told me Despair could barely survive on his own. But where could they have gotten angel blood?"

"Most likely Azrael, the angel of death. He's able to go to both heaven and hell, and now that George belongs in both places, he'll be able to take us down there no trouble at all." Brian explained. "But we'll need to go quickly before anyone notices we're gone."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the pits of hell, Lucifer himself was on his throne, dealing with some sinners. "Now if you repent your past actions you will be sent back up to heaven."

With them lifting up into heaven, the two angels and the crossbreed approached the goatlike devil. "Umm.. Mr. Devil? My name is Brian Epstein.."

"An angel with an actual name, that's certainly a first. What brings you all the way down here?"

He then set us eyes on George, it had been years since he last seen the eighth sin. "You.. You're Despair.. My youngest son..."

Tears filled the eyes of the mighty demon, it was a rare sight for sure. But as a father to seven sins he cared dearly for his little demons, and you can bet he had his mind on his missing sin ever since he was taken. "I wish I found out earlier. I must have caused you so much grief being gone for eighteen years."

"It doesn't matter now, all I care is that you're home! How did you ever discover your true identity?"

"I met with John, Paul and I were assigned to keep an eye on him. Then when I met with him, I felt some sort of connection with him. Then when I dreamt about him, I found myself turning into this."

"Ah, your demon form. It has been a while since you found yourself in this, I take it you were trapped in your angel form most of your life?"

"I was, but even then they hid my tail and antennae."

"It was to keep the others from harming him, I was assigned to raise him alongside Paul. The virtue of Charity." Brian explained. Out of nowhere, six more demons came out of the shadows. "Oh.. The other sins have arrived."

"You!! You're the guy who took him!" The angriest looking sin declared, ready to beat the tar out of the oldest angel.

"No! It was my superiors. They make all the decisions, including there being only seven sins."

"Those guys are so uptight, thinking they can be in charge of what we do around here. Us demons do things our way which is best."

"I take it you're the sin of Pride, and the other is that of Wrath."

"Yep! That's Mal and I'm Cynthia. Our little brother Gluttony is on earth as you know, until the month is over that is. We each take turns coming to earth on each of the seven continents to find sinners and bring them to justice. But I hope he won't mind coming down early for a family reunion."

"I'll contact him about this, hopefully he's doing well up there. I was worried something might have distracted him from his mission."


	13. Meet The Devil

Meanwhile back on earth, John and Ringo were relaxing together after a long night of fun. They had no clue what was going on or another certain surprise that was going to happen next. "Oooh, must have overdone it on the sour cream frosting last night.." John groaned, stumbling to the bathroom.

His boyfriend quickly awoke to the sound of puking, this got him worried that he caught a bad illness. "Johnny? Is everything alright?"

Flushing his vomit down the toilet, John struggled to stand up. "I think so, I just woke up with a sore gut and could barely contain everything I ate. But I don't feel sick any other way, probably had some expired ingredients in that cake."

"But we both ate it and I don't feel sick at all.. Hmm, sounds like you just had some morning sickness. Do you think demons could give birth or something?"

"Oh yes! Both male and female demons lay eggs, but the sins can give live birth. Oh my, in between the last chapter and this we did it in bed! My first time actually. But anyways, you're gonna be a dad!!"

"A.. A dad?! I'm going to have a baby?! Oh my!! This is so exciting, but so scary too! I don't know what to do, I never had a child of my own, but it's not like we have to worry about money with your successful bakery business but-"

He was instantly silenced with a kiss, then was calmed with a snuggle from his chunky boyfriend. "It'll be alright, we'll make it through together. We'll get everything we need for the baby, the crib will be in our room so we can keep a close eye on our babies. But it won't be long since demon babies grow quickly."

"How quick?"

"You know how it takes a human baby nine months to mature? Well demons take only one."

"Only one month? We got to get everything right now then!!"

Once they got dressed the mirror began to glow. John made sure to take it with him once he decided to move in with Ringo. "Hold up, I think Dad wants me to come over. Ah!! I don't think I told him about you, what's going to happen when he finds out I've been with you?"

"Aw, now it looks like we're both worrying. Don't worry Johnny, it'll be alright for sure." Ringo cooed, cuddling him. "Wait, do I need to die before I can go see Hell?"

"Not when you have a demon with ya! Let's get going."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look at that! Our brother found himself a boyfriend." Cynthia giggled, cuddling them both. "Hm? And did someone just so happen to have morning sickness before coming over?"

"How did you know all that, miss?"

"I happen to be Pride, I know everything!" She smiled. "Over there is Mal, we call him Wrath. Stu over there is Sloth, then there's Pete who's Envy and of course can't forget about old Avarice, we call him Neil. And finally we have Lust, she's the very first sin."

"I also go by Pattie, you can call me if you ever need any assistance with anything."

Looking around, Ringo noticed Paul and George happened to be down with them. "Hey, isn't that George? He looks so different now."

"Well, it's a long story. So long it'll have to wait until the next chapter."


	14. Angelic Demon

"So you're telling me that George just found out that he's not only half demon, but the eighth sin? But that means he's your sibling John!" Ringo remarked.

"We were all born by the same mom, Georgie having angel blood doesn't mean a thing." 

"R.. Really?. Aw guys.. You're the best."

Smiling, the two demons snuggled together, soon joined by Paul and Ringo. The rest of the sins were just awing away at the adorable little family reunion. "Hey John, what's up with your gut? It looks like you had a-wait a sec."

Sneaking up behind the couple, Pattie grinned as she saw Ringo blushing hard as he noticed John's new bump on his belly. "Aha! It looks like you gained a lot more than weight, did you happen to get it on in the last chapter?"

"Ummm, yes?"

"Oh wonderful! Was it romantic? Did you have the bed surrounded with rose petals? How about the mood? I bet the room was tinted red with wine to end it all off!"

"I suppose, I mean it's not like we were given any details about the whole thing. We're trying to keep it T rated here."

"Ah, well next time you do it, better give me a call! I'll be giving you all the tips to making the greatest night you've ever had, unless you'd like some afternoon delight if you know what I mean?"

"Afternoon delight? Like a lunch date?"

"Heh, your naïveté is just too adorable to be annoyed at. I'll give you a little pep talk on your private life, oh here comes dad."

"I'm sure it won't be necessary, we just want to make each other ha-" Ringo soon set his eyes on the devil himself. The Prince of darkness himself was a pure red with furry black goat legs and four horns on his head. All he was wearing was a single toga, odd since the rest of the sins and the other demons were normal clothes.

"He can be a bit old fashioned, fashion wise anyways. He's actually a cool guy when you really think about it." John remarked, holding Ringo close.

"So, you and this human have been close?"

"Yeah Dad, you don't mind do ya?"

"Well.... I suppose, as Lust often gets with humans whenever she or her ancestors are on earth for their three months. Although it was purely sexual, she never got into any actual relationships."

"Looks like Johnny got lucky here! Wait, three months? But what's going to happen when he comes back down? Will I have to wait an entire year for him to return to earth again?"

"Well we never expected someone to fall in love with a sin. I guess there is no harm for John to remain with you for as long as he wishes, but only if he promises to keep on visiting us as well. We're his family too you see?"

"Aw, I definitely see that. And this family is about to get even bigger."


	15. Exposed

As John was spilling out all the news of being a future father to the devil, Paul and George decided to take a stroll around hell, the latter wanting to rediscover his old home after hearing stories of what it was like.

"Wow, all this time we thought this place had screams of torment with vile demons torturing them for sinning." Paul remarked. "Why would they lie to us? We were treated well when we came here.. Here..... We need to make sure the high angels don't find out!"

"Oh? But he loves us, there's no reason why the other angels would treat us differently just for going down into hell."

"Yeah but you know how harsh they are towards sinners, you've seen how they thrown whoever goes against the rules of heaven down here.."

"I know Paul, but don't worry. Our lips are sealed and no one's gonna know that we were down in hell, or that I'm a demon who happens to have angel blood. But it's just us down here, no other angel aside from Brian is here."

"Yeah, I guess so. Azrael is here too, don't you think he'll tell anyone?"

"He can visit hell whenever he likes, I'm sure he's seen how the demons really act whenever he brings the sinners down here." George assured Paul, stroking his hair. "Besides, you're the virtue of charity. They wouldn't want to do anything to one of the seven holy virtues."

However, it seems they weren't the only ones who had arrived in the depths of hell. "Oh my, this is very interesting indeed."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So it seems Paul has betrayed his own kind for demons? There is no greater crime for a virtue!"

"But what of George? We can't allow him back up here with demon blood running through his veins."

"Leave him there, when Paul returns have his wings clipped! He shall be thrown down to earth, forever watching humans die as the centuries go on!"

Smirking, the formless higher Angels waited as the two young Angels returned from their trip down in hell. They would have never guessed a simple mission to watch over a sin would have lead to them deciding to side with the demons. "A shame we had to let Paul go so soon, he was doing so well as Charity, but it's obvious we'll need to find a successor for him now. Tell Brian to assign him to new little angels."

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Wait.. Is that Paul?"

Hours later when it was time for the couple to return to earth, it was odd that Paul had to return so soon. But he was laying motionless on the dark street, nude and bleeding from the back. "Call the hospital John!"

"No time for that, I'll have to fix him up myself. Someone must have attacked him on his way back."


	16. Some Kind of Solitude

Paul slowly opened his eyes, he couldn't remember what had happened to him or why, it was all a blur in his mind. All he could remember was being grabbed as soon as he arrived home. "Urggh.. Where am I?" He groaned, slowly opening his doe eyes.

Looking around, he found himself in an unfamiliar location, but he could tell it wasn't heaven. His vision was still blurred from being passed out for so long, but eventually two figures came into his vision. "Oh Paul! I thought you were never going to wake up, it's been almost an entire day since John and I found you."

"F.. Found me? But how did I even get here? I was with George, both of us were supposed to be in heaven. George!! Did he wind up here too?"

"He's back in hell, don't worry. But he's just as shocked, looks like the both of you were knocked out pretty bad."

Looking at the bedside mirror, Paul nearly jumped out of his seat. "Ah!! What happened to my wings?!"

"Whatever got you both must have torn them right off. Needed an entire spool of thread to stitch you back up, that's not even getting into all the dirt and blood we needed to wash off." John explained, wiping his claws off with a wet wipe. "Had to soak ya for five hours just to get the smell out. Don't worry about a thing, we're going to find out who did this and you can bet your ass they're gonna pay!"

"I.. I hope.. I don't know what to do without my wings, I just feel so empty being stuck here. The other six virtues probably miss me so much! They must all be wondering where I am right now.."

"I'm sure they miss you lots, but in the meantime you can stay with us. We got clothes your size and plenty of recipes you can try out."

"Th.. Thanks, but won't I be a burden for you two? I mean you are gonna be having a baby after all."

"It's no trouble at all, it's the least we can do after everything you've went through. We'll help you find a way back up into heaven and make sure George is able to see you up there too, he talks so much about you whenever I contact him on the mirror."

"Can I use it? I need him to see that I'm alright! Well, sort of alright anyways. I still wish I had my wings."

"I know it'll be rough without them, but I'm sure it won't be long until you regain them. Stick with us and everything's gonna be alright. It gets better all the time y'know?"

"Guess it can't get much worse can it?"


	17. Homesick

"Aah, looks like another one has fallen."

"What, the former virtue? There's no way he'll want to join us, he still thinks Heaven will let him back in."

"Not for long, he's vulnerable at the moment. He'll soon find out that his superiors were the ones who attacked, the very angels who took him in and treated him so well. He trusted them with his afterlife only for them to turn on him because of such a small incident, then he'll become one of us."

"One who hunts angels and demons alike, those not on our side anyways. Our master will be so proud to have a former virtue leading his troops."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only a single day had passed since Paul was living with John and Ringo, but it felt like months since he last felt the fluffy clouds of heaven beneath his feet. Since he could last see the bright sun beaming down on his face, since he been without George. Even though he could talk to him for as long as he desired in the mirror, it just wasn't the same as being with him, as being able to hug him whenever he was down or comforting him if he got hurt.

"Must have been some demons following up after us, trying to sneak into heaven and attack! No.. The demons down there didn't seem to mind, they were a bit anxious seeing a virtue, but they warmed up. But who else could it have been? Any angels?.. No it couldn't be! They were so kind and loving to us, they must have known Georgie was half demon when Brian took him in to be my little brother. How could him finding out about his past lead them to kick us both out?.. Hm, maybe Brian could know?"

Meanwhile back downstairs the couple were hard at work getting the baby's room ready. "Do you think we'll have a boy or a girl? Since I don't think I can take you for an ultrasound anytime soon." Ringo joked, kissing John's protruding baby bump.

"We'll just have to wait and see I guess, but don't worry it won't take too long.. Y'know, we really ought to do something for Paul, he's been so glum ever since he can't go back to Heaven."

"But what? I don't think he'll be interested in setting up a baby room, and he hasn't touched any of your pastries ever since he woke up."

"Hm, hey isn't your boss having a Hanukkah party? Maybe that can lighten his mood a little."

"Oh yeah! Brian's the best boss in the whole world, I bet he'd know just what to do to cheer him up. I'll go invite him right away!"

Dashing up the stairs, Ringo found Paul staring out the window, watching as the dark clouds receded and the sun returned. "Back home it was always sunny." He muttered.

"I bet it was nice. Anyways, Paul? John and I were wondering if you'd like to go to a party."

"A.. Party?"

"Yeah! Eppy, my boss is throwing a big Hanukkah party and John and I were hoping it was just the thing to help you out of your slump."

" _Eppy?. As in Brian Epstein? Nah it couldn't be.. Then again he seemed to be in a rush to get back home once he heard Ringo and John were coming down as well... Only one way to find out_."

"Well?"

"Yeah! I think it would be nice to get out of the house."

"Great!! I better go call him."


	18. Spread You're-oh right no wings

"I don't think I've ever worn a suit that didn't have wing holes until now.. I don't think I'll ever get used to something like this." Paul mumbled, although he wasn't feeling as down as the last chapter, he knew it might take a year for him to accept his new life on earth.

"I'm sure it'll be alright. Maybe you'll get lucky and find some other angels on earth looking for ya, you shouldn't ever lose hope. Especially at a time like this, you will be found and brought back up to the heavens where everyone will welcome you back with open arms, I'm sure of it."

"I sure hope you're right Richie... Yeah, things will go back to the way they were in no time."

Smiling as the former angel's mood lightened up, Ringo got John into his much larger suit. "Alright, the three of us are ready to go! I wonder what sort of delectables Brian's gonna have at his Hanukkah party."

"I hear they got a lot of deep fried treats! Along with vanilla desserts, oh this is gonna be a feast to remember, and it'll be going on for eight days a week!"

"Oh John, there's only seven days in a week."

"Not anymore, I've decided to declare that there will now be eight days a week! The eighth will be called Starrday! After you, my sweet Ringsie."

"But my last name is Starkey."

"Well then today I will rename you Ringo Starr! The star in my eye, the brightest star in the sky and absolutely the star of this story if you know what I mean?" John grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

"Heeehee, you naughty little demon. I think those pregnancy cravings are starting to mess with your brain a little."

Paul couldn't help but giggle as he watched the couple being mushy with one another. "Are you two just going to flirt the night away or are we gonna go to the party? I'm really excited to meet your Brian, he sounds like such an amazing man."

"Like you'd never believe, he gave me a raise when my poor old Mum was hospitalized. Maybe he's the guardian angel she was talking about, since Johnny here is my demonic soulmate."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Richard! I'm so glad you can make it, and I see you brought some friends along." Brian smiled, letting them into his house. " _Paul? What is he doing back down here? I was waiting for him for hours up at home._."

"Oh! And this over here is Paul, he's a friend of ours who's staying over for a few days. He.. Ummmm... He's just down in the dumps right now and needs someone to help him back on his feet, so we're here to care for him until he finds his own place."

"Well that's nice, I sure hope he gets better very soon. Now, how about you three make yourself comfortable at the snack table while I pr-"

"Actually Mr. Eppy, I was hoping we could get to know each other better. You remind me of someone I lived my whole life with." Paul butted in, sure that this Brian was the very same up in heaven.

"Umm, sure Paul. I suppose we could."

Leading the older man down the hall and into a bathroom, Paul instantly barraged him with questions. "You're our Brian aren't you? Did you not want Ringo to know you were an actual angel? Is that why you left before he came down to hell? Do you know why I'm suddenly locked out of heaven and without my wings?"

"I... I don't know Paul. I was only told I was going to be in charge of a new little angel, but then I realized I hadn't seen you for so long. I thought you and George decided to stay in hell after finding out what happened."

"Speaking of George, he's stuck down in hell. There must have been some demons that attacked us on our way up!"

"Demons? I'm not sure they're to blame as they aren't allowed to go near heaven, not without a hell angel or Azrael anyways."

"Hell... Angel?"

"They're called the Zebani. Angels that reside in hell in order to torture the worst of sinners, that is until many decided that demons should be punished as well... They're not a force to be reckoned with. No one knows what happened to the most dangerous of them."

"Oh my.. Oh.. Could they have snatched us on our way up?"

"That may be, but if it is the Zebani... Oooh, we're all in major trouble."


	19. Flashback Inshallah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been a long time since I worked on this story hasn't it?

"Well if these Zebani are the ones responsible for what had happened, I'm sure John will be able to deal with them like he had those bandits all the way back when he and Ringo first met. Hell I'm sure his belly maw alone would tear through a thousand of those hell angels at once!" Paul exclaimed.

"I.. I hope so. They often gather in small groups beyond any human life, like in dark forests or caves. So as long as we remain in mostly populated areas we should be okay.. Paul? Is there something on your mind?"

"It's about George. I want to know how it all begun, why wasn't the devil allowed to have one more sin? Was there really a deal that he could only have seven children? I never knew demonscould even get sick! Did other demon and angel crossbreed exist before George?"

"Its a long story, but you have the right to know about this. You, John and Ringo. I'll gather them around after the party to explain it all. It all started just months after Gluttony hatched."

\----------------------‐--------------------------------------‐----‐----------------------------------------------------------‐------------------------------

_"I didn't expect to have another egg so soon.. We made that deal, the seven I laid first would be our only children..."_

_"Aw screw those higher ups, they think they can tell us what to do? One of the reasons why I left to come here!" The devil remarked to his wife, cradling a small, purple egg. "Of course I had to fight tooth and nail to claim the title as the master of hell, but it was all worth it when we bonded together and had our offspring, Julia."_

_Their discussion was stopped short when a crack formed at the eggshell, but it took longer than expected for the next crack to form. "Ah! He wasn't supposed to hatch for another week, something must be wrong.."_

_They knew if the angels discovered they had another child they might take him away, but they couldn't bear the thought of losing their youngest hatchling before he was even born. "We need to get him out of that shell and fast!"_

_It was during this time when a newcomer to heaven had arrived alongside Azreal, this angel? None other than Brian Epstein himself, getting a tour around before he settles in as a mentor for little virtues. "Um Mr Azreal? What's going on over there?"_

_He didn't need a second glance when he discovered that Lucifer had broken his part of the deal. "It's another sin."_

_"Yeah yeah, you said we couldn't have any more kids. But that's not important right now! Do you not see whats going on right now?! There won't be any eighth child if he doesn't break out of his egg! He's hatched too early, he's weak..."_

_Sighing, the larger angel tapped at the shell, watching as the little, grub like demon emerged from the egg. "I'm surprised he managed to survive, now do you see why you weren't allowed to have any more children?"_

_"Grrr, is now the time to say anything about our little one who won't make it?!"_

_Little George was wheezing away, Brian watched on in horror as he held him. "But we can't just watch as he... He.... Isn't there anything we can do?"_

_"Hm? There is a way, but in order to do so, he must be taken from here."_

_"Taken?! But you can't just take him from us! We spent two weeks tending to his egg, and now you're just going to steal him?!" Julia snapped._

_"Well, we promise that as soon as he recovered we will send him back to you. We'll make sure he makes a quick and steady recovery.." Brian assured to the demon mother. "We'll cure him in no time."_

\-----------‐-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're the angel who gave George's his angel side? But he couldn't have been sick for his entire life, why didn't you send him back?"

"It was the higher ups.. We had to lie that he wasn't getting better, he was given an amnesia potion in order to have him believe that he was always born an angel alongside Paul."

With that, Paul was completely speechless.


End file.
